rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Insurrection
Faction Would anyone mind I create a faction template? You know. To put on the Red Team, Blue Team, Project Freelancer, UNSC, and Insurrection pages?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:24, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a great idea, I would do that. - 99alextheman99 Names. About those six people team that are in the main picture, shouldn't they be all 'named' of sorts? Two already have names - ODST guy and Flame guy - so why not the others? From left to right I suggest that the current unnamed soldiers should be dubbed 'Rocket' (as he has a rocket launcher on his back) 'Pistol' (by the looks of it he has two, maybe even more pistol's) 'Case' (subject to change) and 'Sniper' Allanpike 23:17, October 11, 2011 (UTC) No. They have yet to make a true appearance.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:23, October 11, 2011 (UTC) True... but there is a high probablitly of them making an apperenace. So we chould make their names, just not give them their own page.... then again, without having properly seen them, two of them can't be named for sure. Allanpike 23:35, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Mock of Noble team therea re six of them and their most likely all going to die so maybe Bladeslash 00:11, October 12, 2011 (UTC) The sniper will have to surrive in order for it to be a mockery of the Noble Team really. Allanpike 00:29, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Not really. No one on Noble has a flame thrower.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:33, October 12, 2011 (UTC) True, but it looks somewhat like the Gatling gun that Jorge used. He is obvious a mock of Jorge. Allanpike 07:39, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Earth How are the Insurrection operationing on Earth? Trust me, they can't exactly have invaded. UNSC would blow up al the ships with MAC rounds, Nukes and Archer Missiles before they could as much have sent Pelicans. And how could they have gotten so many Soldiers, Marines, Cops even ODSTs on their side? That would have been pretty far-fetched even for Red vs. Blue. Not really. And does it matter? We aren't focusing on the USNC. We're focusing on the Reds, Blues, Freelancers, and Insurrection. The UNSC is a minor faction mentioned once or twice in Reconstruction and Recreation.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:12, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I remember putting something about the Insurrection potentially having support amongst civilian police. In Hell's Angel, cops are seen shooting Wyoming, C.T. and North. But someone removed it. This is Sierra-Five, out. Ok don't complain. Its speculation because they POTENTIALLY have support. That makes it speculation.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 15:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Other members So we have the unnamed ODST and the Unnamed flamethrower guy. What about the other four? I've been tossing around names and this is what I've come up with so far. "Unnamed Sniper Soldier", "Unnamed Sleaveless Soldier." The last two I couldn't really come up with one. There's a guy with a pill on his chestplate and that (to me) says that he could be the team's medic. Finally, the one with the heart(?) on the chest plate doesn't really have any distinguishing features other than said heart(?). (save for his/her rather slim appearance. Seriously, doesn't he/she look like a girl now that we've seen him/her up close?).Sol420 02:57, October 25, 2011 (UTC)Sol420 The sniper and sleavless guy we can make pages for. Just called them Unnamed Insurrectionist Sniper and Sleevless Insurrectionist Solder. I wish we could just call him sleeves all beacuse he wears none.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Why is conneticut here! We have no proof at all that she even was talking with an inserrectionist! TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 02:38, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Who else would she be talking to? The armor matches the Inserrectionists (Well at least the Female, the Leader, and the unknown guy) CyrusArc 03:17, November 28, 2011 (UTC) True, but it also matches a normal unsc soldier too. Either way, there is no confirmation that she is and inserrustionist, nor has she done reblious acts, so she shouldn't be on the list till she does Well according to Planning the Heist, the insurrection are members of the unsc. And the way CT was talking to him/her, proves she has some kind of alliance with them. Plus the way she was hiding it from Wash. Oo7nightfire 12:03, November 28, 2011 (UTC) OK true enough, but this is speculation. For all we know, CT could have been a spy for the director. WE shouldn't jump to conclusions based on one unclear scene 12:18, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I agree. We should at least give it some time. Oo7nightfire 12:33, November 28, 2011 (UTC) You guys know that the Insurrection is an actual faction in Halo Canon right? (Source) —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness'']] 08:15, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Coffee guy... Shouldn't the coffee guy get his own page? I mean he did have a ton of screen time... --Kore wa shomeidesu. 01:49, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Season 10 Leader People, we need to find a name for him already. Here it says "Insurrectionist Medic" and his page says "Insurrectionist Elite". Which are we going to use?